mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Red River chapters
's Red River manga series, released in Japan by Shogakukan on May 26, 1995]] The shōjo manga series Red River was written and illustrated by Chie Shinohara. The sixty untitled chapters were serialized in Japan in the bimonthly manga anthology Shōjo Comic from 1995 to January 2002. They were then collected and published in 28 tankōbon volumes by Shogakukan, and later republished in 16 bunkobon volumes. , the collected volumes had sold 16 million copies in Japan. Viz Media announced on February 13, 2004 that they had acquired the series for an English-language release in North America, with volume 1 scheduled for a second-quarter release. Viz released volume 1 on June 23, 2004, and volume 25 was released on April 2009. Red River is also published in Vietnam by Tre Publishing House, in Germany by Egmont Manga & Anime, and in Italy by Star Comics. Red River is about a Japanese girl named Yuri Suzuki who is magically transported to Hattusa, the capital of the Hittite Empire in Anatolia, during the reign of the historical King Suppiluliuma I when the Hittite Empire was near its peak of power, rivaled only by Egypt, then ruled by the young Pharaoh Tutankhamen. Many of the people and events in the story are drawn from known history. __TOC__ Volume list | ISBN = 978-4-09-136501-9 | LicensedRelDate = June 23, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-429-6 | ChapterList = * Chapters 1–3 | Summary = Yuri Suzuki, a contemporary 15-year-old Japanese girl, is suddenly caught by hands that drag her into a water puddle. She emerges from a spring in 14th century B.C.E. Hattusa, capital of the Hittite Empire, in the region known today as Anatolia in central Turkey, to serve as a key element in a curse by the dread queen Nakia. She is rescued by Prince Kail Mursili, who saves her from sacrifice by falsely claiming that he had previously taken her virginity. He later consents to her wish to return her home—but her 20th century clothes, necessary for her return, are in Nakia's hands. As Yuri tries to retrieve them with the help of a young palace servant named Tito, she walks straight into a deadly trap. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-430-2 | ChapterList = * Chapters 4–7 | Summary = Yuri barely escapes Nakia's clutches, but Tito falls prey to her sadistic servant Zuwa, leader of the Kashuga, who are now attacking Tito's own tribe. And Nakia does not grant Yuri any respite; she sends her confidant, Urhi, to Tito's family to tell them that Tito was murdered by Yuri. Tito's sisters are bent on avenging their younger brother's death, unaware that they are only playing right into Nakia's hands. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-431-9 | ChapterList = * Chapters 8-10 | Summary = Yuri manages to prove her innocence by killing Zuwa, and Tito's father surrenders the secret of iron-forging to her as a sign of his gratitude. But another crisis begins to shake Anatolia: the neighboring Mitanni under the leadership of Crown Prince Mattiwaza launch a full-scale war upon the Hittites. In the midst of war preparations, Nakia enslaves Kail's brother, Prince Zannanza Hattusili, with her magic to abduct Yuri and spark a crisis at the royal court. But unexpectedly, Yuri and Zannanza find themselves right in the thick of the Mitanni invasion. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-432-6 | ChapterList = * Chapters 11-12 | Summary = Yuri, Kail and Zannanza manage to avert the Mitanni invasion and the queen's scheme for the moment, but soon the Mitanni strike again. Kail moves out with his army, but does not meet Prince Mattizawa in open battle. Instead he devises a cunning plan to retake an occupied city with as little bloodshed as possible. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-433-3 | ChapterList = * Chapters 13-14 * Illustration Gallery | Summary = Malatia is easily retaken, but in the midst of battle Yuri is knocked out by Urhi and subsequently captured by the Mitanni. Mattizawa soon learns of the fact that the incarnation of Ishtar is among the prisoners and tries to break the Hittites' moral by proving that Yuri is a false goddess. But the plan backfires when Yuri manages to convince the Mitanni people of her strong spirit and sincerity. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-780-8 | ChapterList = * Chapters 15-16 | Summary = Imprisoned in Mattizawa's harem, Yuri, Ryui, and Shala begin to execute a plan which would allow Prince Kail to take the Mitanni capital with a minimum use of force. But as Yuri also takes to taking care of the sick and dying in the so-called House of Rest, she slowly begins to arouse Mattizawa's interest. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-847-8 | ChapterList = * Chapters 17-19 * Gallery Illustration | Summary = The war against Mitanni ends with victory for the Hittites, and Yuri is reunited with Kail. But soon news of Tutankhamen's death reach the Hittite royal court: his widow Ankhesenamen announces her intent to marry a Hittite prince. Nakia of course tries to put Kail forward as the best possible choice, but in the end Zannanza is elected. But on their way to Egypt, Zannanza, Yuri, and their entourage fall prey to a band of Nakia's hired assassins. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-988-8 | ChapterList = * Chapters 20-21 | Summary = As the sole survivor of the assassination attempt, Yuri just manages to return to Kail in order to stop a war between Anatolia and Egypt, with the help of an Egyptian troop commander named User Ramses, who soon displays a strong interest in Yuri. Right afterwards, however, King Suppiluliuma's death by the Seven Day Fever and the coronation of Crown Prince Arnuwanda starts a silent battle for the royal succession between Kail and Nakia. And Nakia does not stop from using yet another heinous scheme to accomplish her goals: While she tries to endear herself to the populace at large, she uses a fake Ishtar to destroy Kail's standing in the people's eyes. Upon learning of this, Yuri sets out for Katapa to expose the fraud. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0066-9 | ChapterList = * Chapter 22 | Summary = In Katapa, Yuri manages to win the people's heart by selflessly taking care of the sick; her standing is further increased by the fact that, because of her 20th century immunizations, she is unaffected by the Seven Day Fever. Subsequently, Kail is announced heir to the throne. But then Güzel, daughter of the Senate chairman and a former lover of Kail's, appears with a young son, claiming that the boy is Kail's child. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0195-6 | ChapterList = * Chapter 23 * Illustration Gallery | Summary = It soon turns out that Güzel's claims are part of a carefully prepared trap by Nakia's devising, but the realization comes too late: King Arnuwanda is assassinated by Urhi, and Yuri is blamed for his murder. Tito's tribe, the Hatti, provide her a temporary refuge, and Kail manages to prove to the senate that Güzel's claims are false, but Nakia relentlessly sends Urhi and her private army to have Yuri killed as a scapegoat. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0327-1 | ChapterList = * Chapters 24-26 * Gallery Illustration | Summary = Yuri narrowly escapes Nakia's troops, only to fall into the clutches of Ramses, who announces his intention to take her to Egypt to become his future queen. Crippled by his inability to help her without triggering a civil war, Kail falls into despair. Ursula, troubled that she had been duped by Nakia, decides to sacrifice her life for Yuri's sake. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0554-1 | ChapterList = * Chapters 27-28 | Summary = Urhi eludes capture by throwing himself into the Red River, and Kail returns to Hattusa to be crowned king. However, Yuri refuses to get further involved with him, feeling resentful about Ursula's death and trying to get rid of her own growing love for Kail. But then war breaks out: the realms of Arzawa to the west and Egypt to the south invade Anatolia at the same time, and there is strong evidence that Nakia is supporting both sides with information. In the face of this dilemma, Yuri volunteers to lead part of the Hittite army against Arzawa while Kail is to engage the Egyptians. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0555-8 | ChapterList = * Chapters 29-31 * Illustration Gallery | Summary = Yuri subdues Arzawa as bloodless as possible and gains herself a new friend, but then Nakia's true intention behind the war comes to light: she intends to use Kail's and Yuri's absence to destroy the spring from which Yuri had emerged—and Yuri needs all seven of Hattusa's springs intact to return to her own time. But as Yuri hastens back to the capital, an ill omen befalls her as Kail is wounded in battle by Ramses. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0556-5 | ChapterList = * Chapter 32 | Summary = Faced with two difficult choices, Yuri decides to follow her heart: she permanently forsakes her last chance to return to the 20th century and rushes to save her true love, Kail. They consumate their relationship, and Kail announces to his servants that he will make Yuri his only queen. But Nakia has prepared another unpleasant surprise: she has seven princesses and several concubines as electible choices for Kail's sergalio waiting. Immediately, Yuri finds herself the target of vicious bullying by most of the princesses. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0557-2 | ChapterList = * Chapters 33-35 | Summary = Yuri puts a determined end to the bullying when one "prank" eventually goes too far. But Nakia again gives her no rest: she sends her enchanted "black water" to two persons in the palace, one who hates Yuri and one who loves her. And soon a series of murders among the princess candidates and Yuri's subsequent disappearance rack the royal court's integrity. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0558-9 | ChapterList = * Chapters 36-38 | Summary = Knowing that Nakia and Urhi are behind Yuri's disappearance, Kail sets an equally vicious ultimatum to Nakia: if Yuri does not return safe and unharmed, Nakia will be sacrificed to appease the gods. Yuri reappears to the public in an apparent miracle and is praised by the people as the next Tawananna, and soon afterwards Kail announces to the Hittite Senate that he wishes to make Yuri his queen. While the Senate is divided on the issue, Nakia unexpectedly adds her support, but with a condition: Yuri must first prove her worth by taking over the post of Gal Mashedi, commander-in-chief of the Hittite armies, and defeat Egypt in the battle sure to come. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0997-6 | ChapterList = * Chapters 39-40 | Summary = As Kail escorts one of the surviving princesses to her home, Nakia executes a plot against Rusafa, Yuri's newly-appointed second-in-command; by having him accused of rape, she has him sentenced to slow death by exposure. Yuri, however, with some quick thinking, manages to provide him with the means to escape this deathtrap. Soon after, word arrives from Karkemish: Kail’s brother, Mali Piyasili, has gone missing during his mission to reinforce the frontline forces in Ugarit. Kail sends Yuri and her troops to investigate. What they find is another proof of Nakia's far-reaching and vicious treachery, and to add to the problems, the Egyptinas are moving in again, led by none other than Ramses himself. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0998-3 | ChapterList = * Chapters 41-42 * Illustration Gallery | Summary = Yuri devises a scheme which is to cripple the Egyptians' mobility, but Ramses quickly discovers her. As they struggle, however, they have to find out that Yuri is pregnant. Kail is quick to announce that this must be kept secret, lest Nakia would strike at Yuri once more; but due to an unintentional indiscretion the news quickly spread. In order to protect Yuri and his child from Nakia's plotting, Kail has them travel to Karkemish by sea. Unfortunately, the enemy does not rest ... }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0999-0 | ChapterList = | Summary = A saboteur strikes in the middle of the voyage, sinking the ship Yuri is on, and Yuri and Rusafa are left to the mercy of the sea. They are eventually picked up by an Egyptian military transport ship. Desperately worried about Yuri, who has gone ill, Rusafa asks the Egyptians to contact Ramses so he can help Yuri; but due to the soldier's uncaring attitude, Ramses arrives too late to save the child, though Yuri survives. And of course, Ramses has no intention to let his prize go; one day, he takes Yuri upon the deck of the ship they are travelling on to show her the shores of Egypt. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1000-2 | ChapterList = | Summary = Ramses takes Yuri and Rusafa to his residence in Memphis, which he shares with his large flock of sisters. On the journey, however, Yuri remains listless and apathetic over the loss of her child, and only the startling revelation that there may be a traitor in Kail's inner circle of servants rouses her back to life. With Ramses' help Yuri and Rusafa learn that the Egyptian dowager queen Nefretiti seems to be conspiring with Nakia for the downfall of the Hittite empire, and Rusafa returns with the news to Kail. The traitor is soon rooted out, and in cold determination Kail decides to have Nakia finally ousted for treachery against the Hittite empire. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1001-9 | ChapterList = | Summary = Presented as Ramses' fiancee, Yuri becomes a witness to the mutual emnity between Ramses and Nefertiti, who uses a charitable act by Yuri as a pretense to arrest the Egyptian general. Despite the pain Ramses has given her in the past, Yuri does not want to leave him in Nefertiti's clutches, and with her loyal retainers she travels to the Egyptian provinces and stirs up a rebellion, in the hopes that Ramses, the only truly capable commander of the Egyptian forces, will be released to face this crisis. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1722-3 | ChapterList = | Summary = The rebels begin storming Nefertiti's palace, but Nefertiti is still prepared to murder Ramses out of stubborn pride. Yuri arrives in the nick of time to stop her, only to find her not to be the girl her brother Mattizawa had once loved. Ramses helps Yuri to find evidence of Nakia's treachery, and Yuri returns to Kail - only to find him apparently lifeless. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1723-0 | ChapterList = | Summary = Yuri and Kail are reunited and find solace in each other's arms, but again trouble is drawing near: the Egyptian army under Horemheb is moving against the Hittites in full force. As allies gather under Yuri and Kail's guidance, Nakia is also moving to intercept the incriminating missive Yuri has recovered from Egypt. And the battle becomes a day of reckoning in more than one sense... }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1724-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = Kail and Ramses desert the war between the Hittite Empire and Egypt to settle old scores, forcing Yuri to take command of the Hittite army. By engineering the defeat of the Egyptians, she gains the confidence of the Hittite forces, who declare her to be their Tawananna. Kail and Ramses engage in a heated unarmed battle, but Kail is eventually able to reign in his emotions and return to the battlefield, proving to Ramses that he is the superior leader. Ramses accepts defeat and bids Yuri farewell forever; his final request to her is that she bear Kail a daughter to marry his future son. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2251-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = Il Baani frees Prince Juda from his mother's mind control, and also lures Urhi into a carefully prepared trap and captures him. Faced with the sum of Nakia's crimes, Juda attempts to stop his mother's schemes in the only way he can think of: by committing suicide. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2252-4 | ChapterList = | Summary = Before he is forced to give testimony to Nakia's treachery, Urhi kills himself, but not without giving Nakia some cryptic clue. Escaping from custody, she follows the message to Urhi's parting gift: Yuri's 20th century clothes. In a final attempt to get rid of Yuri, Nakia prepares a ceremony which is meant to eliminate her as she and Kail participate in a ritual cleansing; by having Yuri's clothes sucked into a whirlpool Nakia creates with her magic, Yuri is to be taken away from Anatolia, with unknown destination ... }} : This story takes place during the historical conclusion of the Hittite-Egyptian peace treaty between Hattusili III and Ramesses II in 1258 BC. Yuri Naptera, Yuri and Kail's granddaughter, who is to marry Ramesses II in order to complete the treaty, falls in love with Maripas, the (in real history unnamed) 27th son of the pharaoh. }} References External links * Viz Media official website Red River